


Divination

by Palefire73



Series: Loki Origins [26]
Category: Frigga - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Norse Gods - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, odin - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Loki's powers are growing, Sedir, young loki, young thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Palefire73
Summary: The trip to the Royal Training Grounds has been brought to an abrupt end because of the accident during the storm, but no one yet knows what happened to Thor while he was alone out in the midst of it. Loki, however, is uncontrollably excited about the return of his brother and arranges a welcome that no one else knew was coming.





	Divination

Odin and Thor were back from an almost two month long residency at the elite training grounds up on the Mountain of Asgard. The return of the All Father and his entourage from the Royal Compound had inevitably caused a flurry of activity around the Palace – indeed, even in parts of the city itself. Asgard’s capital was not really that big, especially when it was considered that it was the heart of the ruling realm of the Nine, and events were very much part of the community, usually involving most of the population. Upon learning that Odin and Thor were back after almost two month’s absence, a lot of the tradespeople created celebratory items, such as special cakes and breads and some of the inns and taverns put up decorations and announced impromptu happy hours in honour of the Royal family. It all contributed to the jovial mood felt about the city and within the Palace, and it inevitably infected both nobles and servants alike. It was a wonderful day for the city.

 

One person who definitely became very happy and excited by the general uplifted mood was Loki. As one of the youngest members of the Palace’s population, he was always quick to pick up on the emotions being expressed by the older people and he simply did not have the life experience to avoid them influencing his own feelings. So today, after greeting his brother and Odin, his spirits were incredibly high – both because of his own happiness at having had them return and because of everyone else feeling the same way. There was a moment when his face fell as the returned warriors went off to the Palace Spa to bathe and to be pampered after their arduous journey, but when he arrived back in the nursery for his second breakfast of the day – a treat for him while everyone else was at the Spa and then indulging in an afternoon sleep – an idea popped into his head about how he could show Thor just how happy he was to have him back. Frigga left him in the care of Fulla – something about “attending the King in his suite as his wife and Queen”, which Loki did not understand – and his nanny set about making sure Thor’s clothes were all clean and tidy in the various drawers and wardrobes, and that there was fresh bedding and clean pyjamas. While she was smoothing down the top cover on the large bed Thor shared with Loki, she turned and frowned at the little Prince, who was helping her with her chores in his own little way.

 

“Loki, my Prince. There is something I must discuss with you. Can you stop what you are doing for a moment?”

She frowned disapprovingly as the little boy carefully placed Helgrindr – who was not in the cleanest of conditions – in pride of place on the pillows, “What is it, Lady Fulla?”

“My Prince, you know how you and Thor sleep in the same bed at night?” She smiled at Loki as he nodded happily, “Well, your mother and I were talking about it and it turns out that Odin has very strong ideas about things like that. He has said that, now Thor is a man in his own right, he should have his own suite – you know the one? It is a few doors along the corridor, just before the one which will become yours when you are older.”

“But Thor likes sleeping in _here_!” Said Loki, “He will not want to go to be in a big room all on his own!”

“Yes, I am quite sure he does, but he is a man now and he should be learning to become independent…”

“I do not _want_ him to sleep elsewhere!” Interrupted Loki, his voice becoming petulant, “I am _not_ a man yet and I do not _want_ to be on my own!”

“Oh, my Prince. You will not be alone.” Said Fulla. She reached over and stroked Loki’s cheek, smiling at him reassuringly, “You know I am only in the little room just there. You can come to get me any time in the night if you need me.”

“But I will not have anyone to snuggle up to if I am cold or if I have a bad dream!” Loki climbed up onto the bed and grabbed Helgrindr, and then sat there glaring at her. Fulla sighed; the conversation had gone more or less as Frigga had predicted during their earlier discussion, but it had to be done. Loki had to learn that the nursery was not forever. She went over to the area where the family usually took their meals, “I am going to get everything ready for Thor coming back here tonight,” she said, “but you must understand that he will be moving to his own suite very soon.” She began to tidy the table and Loki watched her, still clutching Helgrindr and in a state of being quite upset. As Fulla went about her tasks, he realised that she was removing a few things that Thor might need if he was moving out of the nursery, and his young face grew red as the sense of unfairness grew. Was she making the nursery less welcoming to Thor on purpose? Was she trying to make him want his own space? Loki turned around and lay down with his back to the room, hugging Helgrindr to his chest as he fought to hold in the tears. As he laid there his idea popped back in his head so he decided to think about that instead of being upset and grumpy, and a short while later, he was tugging on the skirts of Fulla’s dress.

 

“May I do some drawing?” He asked and Fulla nodded with relief; hopefully Loki’s bad mood had passed. They got out coloured pencils and paper and soon Loki was scribbling away at a little desk which was made especially for smaller children. Fulla felt a bit more at ease and carried on sprucing up the rather large nursery. They had a light lunch followed by a nap for Loki before he recommenced drawing pictures and it was late afternoon when a runner appeared to inform them that there was to be an official welcome in the Great Hall and that the King had decreed that he would be taking time after that to be with his family in the Royal accommodation. Fulla took Loki into the nursery bathroom to clean him up before they went to the Great Hall and Loki was surprised to find Helgrindr sitting on a rack over the bath.

 

“What is he doing in here?” He asked.

“He was absolutely filthy, Loki! I cannot understand how you can bear to have that thing next to you. It is tatty, dirty and very old…”

“But it is my Helgrindr and I _love_ him!” Said Loki, looking at her as if she was simple.

“Well, he is somewhat cleaner now because I sponged him down with some nice hot scented water. He simply has to dry and he will be ready for bed time if you leave him here.” She motioned towards the sink, “Come along now. It is your turn. You are Prince of Asgard and you must look your best for your citizens!”

 

By the time she had managed to get Loki washed and dressed in more formal clothes, Fulla realised that they were running out of time to get to the Great Hall before the welcome started and she shooed the young Prince to the main door. She saw that Loki’s drawings were strewn all over the crafting area of the nursery and quickly scooped them up, along with the various pencils and crayons, shoving them into a drawer out of the way. There was nothing more she could do to get the nursery looking any better and she opened the door to take Loki to the Great Hall. Just as she was about to close it behind them, she noticed that Loki hung back just a fraction of a second to glance back round the huge wooden door.

“Come along, Loki!” She said, pulling on his hand, “we will be late!”

“Sorry Fulla,” said Loki and then he lifted his hand to point back inside the nursery, which Fulla could not see because the door was in the way.

“Loki, for the sake of the Norns! Will you please come along?” Fulla pulled harder on Loki’s hand and he suddenly stepped in her direction with – was that an accomplished look on the little mischief’s face? Fulla frowned; there was no time to start messing around – they had to be at the welcome.

“Sorry Fulla. I was just seeing how good the nursery looks for Thor’s arrival.”

“Yes, well, hurry up! We shall have to walk very fast to get there now.” Fortunately, it was not too far and they managed to get there with a few minutes to spare. Odin, Frigga, Thor and everyone else was already there and Loki slipped Fulla’s hand to go to jump up onto his small throne at the side of his brother, grinning from ear-to-ear as he joined his family.

 

The welcome was kept fairly brief; although they were glad to be back, the journey home had taken its toll and those who had been away were still tired despite the pampering and the short nap they had had since arriving at the Palace. Odin listed all the accomplishments the students had made to many rounds of applause and it was nice to see that they managed to smile even though there had been a bit of a downturn in spirits because of how the adventure had ended for them in a bad storm. The All Father ended proceedings on a high note, promising that the students could all look forward to the potential of a prestigious career in the armed forces of Asgard and even making light of their ordeal so that it was no longer seen in such a bad light.

 

Throughout all of these announcements and speeches, however, Loki could only look at one person. He was fascinated by the sheer energy Thor seemed to contain within him. The older Prince kept glancing down at him, amused by the attention Loki was giving him, but put it down to the little boy having missed him and being excited at his return. He was not altogether wrong, but it was much, much more that kept Loki’s attention clamped on him. The three year old was mesmerised by the way Thor’s eyes glowed with a bright, clear electrical charge and how it intensified when those eyes were centred on him. It made his entire being tingle with an energy which vanished the instant Thor looked away. There was also this pale glow around him, although it had faded somewhat since he had first arrived back, and Loki was positively itching to know how he had come by it. Why did Thor look like a storm personified and why did no one else remark upon it? Of course, even Loki knew that this was not the time to ask his brother such questions and so he spent the occasion trying to hold his excitement inside, instead fidgeting with the fringe of the tablecloth and eating far too many of the finger foods which had been provided for the guests.

 

The welcome was soon over, and everyone began to return to their own rooms – particularly those who had been away and who were now looking forward to nothing more than their own pillow. The Royal Family waited until all their guests had departed and then they began to make their way to the Royal Accommodation wing, where the various Royal Suites and Nursery were situated. Odin tolerated Loki’s enthusiastic pulling on his hand as they walked along the wide corridor off which the doors to the suites lay; the little boy had much more energy than he it seemed and it would have been rather unkind of him to rein Loki’s eagerness in. The All Father was not quite sure why he wanted them to get back there so quickly; he simply assumed Loki wished to have cuddles and story time after having been separated from his brother and father for so long. Odin smiled to himself as he indulged the small Prince’s buoyant mood; he should try to remember what it was to be an innocent and energetic child!

 

“Come along Fadir!” Urged Loki in his small voice, “You need to see what has been done to the nursery to welcome you both back!” He tugged on Odin’s outstretched hand and impatiently waved his little hand at the guards standing outside the large ornate door, “Aside, men! We wish to enter!”

Odin smiled and nodded at the guards, who lowered their spears and opened the doors to admit the Royal Party. Loki all but ran in and spun around on the spot to watch everyone else enter, his bright blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

“Look!” He exclaimed, “Look at what we have done for you!”

 

As Odin followed Loki into the nursery, his eye widened in surprise at the display that greeted him. Frigga and Thor joined him in standing just inside and then Fulla was last to come in. It was she who gasped, however, for the nursery looked nothing like the moment she had brought Loki out of there earlier to go to the Great Hall. As one entered the nursery, it could be seen that it was split into a few areas: there was the sleeping area, which was next to a door which led to the bathroom and another which led to a small separate bedroom which Fulla or Frigga used, depending on who was on night duty. There was another area to one side where meals were taken, a soft play area filled with plump cushions and bean bags, and then the main central area which was multi purpose. There were several cupboards and small tables and chairs and Fulla had left this part of the nursery very tidy, with all the toys and crafting materials away in the various drawers and cupboards.

 

Yet now it looked completely different. All the pictures that Loki had spent the day creating were stuck to the cupboard doors and there were toys set in some sort of tableau to one side. As each of the adults wandered further into the room to look at the various scenes Loki had managed to draw quite well on the sheets of paper stuck to the cupboards, Loki gravitated to Thor, who had gone over to the toys to look at what they were meant to be representing. Thor could faintly hear Fulla insisting that none of this had been here when she had left the nursery and that she had no idea as to how it had all been put there, but he was not listening. He was trying to understand just how the scene the toys were arranged in was just so… accurate. He turned to Loki with the question in his eyes only to see that Loki was absolutely ecstatic that he was interested in this part of the display.

 

“Do you like it, Thor? Have I made it how it was?” Loki was almost bouncing with anticipation at his answer and Thor could not help but be infected: he grinned and nodded his head in amazement.

“Yes!” He whispered incredulously, “Yes! This is what happened, but… how did you know? You were not there… no one was!”

“I did it!” Laughed Loki and he jumped up with sheer joy, “I did it.” Then he ran over to Frigga and Odin, who picked him up to look at some of the childish illustrations of storms, forested mountainsides, horses running free and a giant tree rent by a lightning bolt. Odin told him that he was very proud of how he could draw so accurately for a very young child, and Frigga was smiling at him even though suspicions about just how deep Loki’s talents might run were beginning to form in her mind; the evidence of Loki’s blue magic was all over the place, like a fine covering of blue sparkling dust. He was clearly responsible for all of this. Fulla was just so astounded as to how all this had got on display that she had wandered off to arrange for the special supper to be brought up: her mind could not process something that was quite clearly either a very advanced level of conspiracy and planning on Loki’s part… that, or incredibly powerful Seidr in such a small boy.

 

Yet it was Thor who was perhaps affected most of all. He slowly sat down on the rug which covered a large part of the floor of the main area and stared at the toys and the setting they had been arranged in. He did not need to ask if Loki had done this on his own because Fulla had looked just as surprised as he felt and there would have been no way for news of what had happened to get back in time to organise people to help. Then there was the fact that no one knew what had gone on in that storm up at the camp, for he had not told anyone of it yet. He reached out and picked up the warrior toy with the golden medal around its neck – the toy that Loki used to represent his brother. It was positioned with its arms and face raised to the ceiling and there were strands of silver paper trailing from its fingers. A large toy tree had been positioned on its side with black and red feathers lying on its trunk as if it was on fire, and toy bushes were placed in a semi-circle as if denoting a clearing – like a camp site. A couple of horses were “running” away from this area and a few squares of cloth were strewn about like collapsed tents. How had Loki done this? Thor held one of his hands up and turned it over to look at the palm and then he clenched a fist which tingled as he concentrated on it. _There was still something there_. Then there was also the hazy memory of being infused with energy, feeling the whipping rain fading as if to a drizzle as he walked through it, Loki asking him what the “pale fire” was around him when he had got back…. _What did it all mean?_

 

“You are a very technical illustrator, my son…” Odin’s kindly words of praise did not escape Loki as he leaned on his father’s shoulder, comfortable in the All Father’s arms while he was carried from picture to picture, but he was not completely listening to him. Loki’s mind was elsewhere. While Odin told him what a clever boy he was and Frigga’s inner voice told him she knew how he had done all of this, Loki’s eyes were set on Thor and the amazing glow of power that surrounded him, making him quite the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. And as the newly created God of Thunder puzzled himself over just how Loki had managed to artistically interpret the moment of his apotheosis, his younger brother’s eyes never left him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was the World premiere of Ragnarok last night and I'm sure it will be an amazing film. Those of you who have read along with me for a while possibly know that I intend to write my own version and I do have copious notes, along with a few rather long passages already written. However, I don't want to be influenced by this film because it is nothing to do with the Eddas and is just a form of great modern entertainment. With a rather engaging actor playing my favourite God. Who happens to need a bit of a spruce up in the facial hair department IMHO ;)
> 
> So, I will see it (only 14 more sleeps, whoop!), I will be quietly yet uncontrollably excited every time Loki is on screen, I will possibly adore Hela and make plans to cosplay her and then I will come back down to reality again. "My" Ragnarok will not be out for a while because I am trying to study the Eddas before I embark upon it. 
> 
> I hope this little snippet of "my" Loki's formative years has entertained you and I must mention that certain themes and requests made by a few people have influenced the story, most notably V-bird and Priti. Thanks guys for your input. Also - to anyone else who comments, your influence does tend to work its way in there in some form or another, so you are all part of the stories now!
> 
> Palefire73  
> x


End file.
